


You're Very Pretty

by TakeCareOfYouBaby



Series: Stackson one shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Vacation, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Stackson - Freeform, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeCareOfYouBaby/pseuds/TakeCareOfYouBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Stiles,” Jackson says a couple of hours later, when they’ve dropped Claudia off at ski school and Stiles is mastering the skis enough to take the lift. He’s not ready to tell Jackson yet, but he’s starting to enjoy this. The view, if nothing else, is spectacular from the mountains. It’s a clear day with blue skies and blazing sun, and they can see all the way down into the valley. </p><p>“Hmm?” Stiles says, tearing his eyes away from the view to look at his husband. </p><p>“You’re very pretty,” Jackson says. He sounds serious, but his innocent look—a lot more effective due to the fact that he’s wearing a helmet—betrays him. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Very Pretty

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this,” Stiles mutters as he glares at himself in the mirror, adjusting his scarf. “You want me to die. It’s like you don’t love me anymore.”

“Yeah, that must be it,” Jackson deadpans, opening the front door to let some air in and prevent them from actually dying from overheating. “I don’t love you anymore, so I take you on a ski trip. Like it wouldn’t be easier to just throw you into the Hudson.”

“That would be too obvious,” Stiles huffs.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Mhm. Or it could just be that I’m tired of London, and wanted Claudia to experience something else.”

“I look like a mummy,” Stiles says, wrinkling his nose. 

“No, you don’t,” Jackson sighs. Stiles still looks displeased, so Jackson grabs his hand and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his lips and messing up the careful folding of the scarf. “It’s gonna be fine,” he says in a low tone. “You’re not gonna die.”

“I’ve never stood on a pair of skis before in my life!” 

“But I have, and I’m gonna help you. Come on now, before I sweat through my clothes. Claudia!” Jackson calls into the cabin, and they hear the TV being shut off and then their daughter’s shuffling footsteps before she appears in the doorway, fully dressed in winter gear. “Here,” he says, handing her her boots. “We have to hurry, your daddy has made us late.”

“Surprise,” she sighs, rolling her eyes, and Stiles gasps, offended. 

“Hey, watch the sass,” he says, pulling at her scarf and glaring at Jackson, who’s trying really hard to contain his laughter. 

“You are always making us late,” Claudia throws back, smacking Stiles' hand away. “You should tell him he’s pretty more often,” she says to Jackson, holding out her hands expectantly. “Then maybe he’d stop.”

“Oh, honey. That doesn’t help at all,” Jackson says gently, helping her thread the cuffs of her jacket over her gloves. 

“How would you know?” Stiles says, checking his pockets that he has everything and then reaching for the keys. “You’ve never tried.” He checks that Claudia looks okay and walks out of the cabin after her and Jackson.

-TW-

“Stiles,” Jackson says a couple of hours later, when they’ve dropped Claudia off at ski school and Stiles is mastering the skis enough to take the lift. He’s not ready to tell Jackson yet, but he’s starting to enjoy this. The view, if nothing else, is spectacular from the mountains. It’s a clear day with blue skies and blazing sun, and they can see all the way down into the valley. 

“Hmm?” Stiles says, tearing his eyes away from the view to look at his husband. 

“You’re very pretty,” Jackson says. He sounds serious, but his innocent look—a lot more effective due to the fact that he’s wearing a helmet—betrays him. 

“You timed this on purpose, didn’t you?” Stiles says. “You waited until you knew I’d be too terrified to move, so you knew I wouldn’t be able to hit you.”

“I’m not as dumb as I look.”

“You do look pretty dumb, though.”

“Says the guy who’s spent the whole morning falling on his ass.”

“I really want to hit you.”

“Soon, babe. We’re almost at the top.”

-TW-

“Hey,” Jackson says, slumping down on the couch after putting Claudia to bed. 

“She’s asleep?” 

“Yeah. Finally.” He sinks further into the couch and reaches out a hand to Stiles . “Come here,” he says, motioning to his lap.

“Ugh, I can’t move,” Stiles moans, but he still crawls across the couch until he’s next to Jackson.

“Mmm, hey,” Jackson says, much more pleased this time, wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulders."You look pretty.”

“Har-har,” Stiles says, resting his head against Jackson's shoulder. “I need to shower.”

“Why, you cold?”

“No, but I’m—sweaty. Have been, at least.” 

“Just do it tomorrow,” Jackson says, tightening his grip around Stiles' shoulders to prevent him from going anywhere.

“Oh god, don’t talk about tomorrow,” Stiles groans. ”My legs can’t take a tomorrow.”

“You want me to kiss it better?”

“…She’s really asleep?”

“I promise our daughter will be sound asleep until at least six am.”

“In that case, yes, please, kiss it better.”

-TW-

“Stiles?”

“J'son?”

“I really do think you’re pretty.”

A yawn. “Mm. Know.”

“I love you.”

“‘Ove you, too.”

“Did I wear you out?”

“Mm.”

“Are you falling asleep?”

“Mm.”

“Are we going to try an intermediate slope tomorrow?”

“Mm.”

Jackson smiles and presses a kiss to Stiles'temple before he curls up beside him. “You’re gonna be so mad at me tomorrow.”

“Mm.”


End file.
